The present invention relates to a light source unit mounting structure, and more particularly to a structure for mounting a light source unit for use in an optical apparatus such as a projector to a lamp holder.
There are various proposals for means for mounting a light source unit for a projector on a lamp holder, in which a linear spring member attached to the lamp holder is stretched over the outside surface of a reflector for the light source unit to elastically press the reflector to the lamp holder (e.g., refer to JP-A-11-52489 and JP-A-11-258694). Also, there is a proposal in which the leaf springs attached on the lamp holder are elastically pressed to a plurality of locations around the reflector, and the reflector is elastically pressed and retained by the leaf springs and the lamp holder (e.g., refer to JP-A-11-133507). Further, a flange portion of the lamp unit is sandwiched between a base plate and a pressing plate, the pressing plate being held by screws, and elastically pressed by a spring (e.g., refer to JP-A-2002-341441).
However, in the above patent documents, means for attaching the reflector to the lamp holder by elastically pressing an opening edge part of a light emission opening of the reflector to the lamp holder was only described, but no measure for positioning the reflector radially was taught.